Adictos
by Son Anne
Summary: Al sentir el perfume, olvidó por completo lo que iba a decir, aunque la pasión del enojo seguía borboteando en su interior


**Con información:  
** Esta historia es una adaptación. **Historia original de lumadiedo** (wattpad: lumadiedo) **.** Le agradezco mucho por darme su aceptación, y por cumplir mi capricho. Gracias.

* * *

 _Adictos_

* * *

Hacía un frío de morirse, pero Marron estaba mucho más preocupada por su atuendo que por su termostato. No importaba si se moría de una pulmonía, ese día sería la mujer más bella del mundo sólo para él. Bueno, para él y para todos los egresados de su generación.

Al fin, después de meses de riguroso planeamiento, había convencido a su novio de ir a la reunión y de dejarla acompañarlo. Le había asegurado que valdría la pena, y él había prometido acudir sin importar qué.

El vestido rojo ceñido le quedaba de ensueño, con aquello tirantes finos y esa espalda descubierta. Le gustaban los tacos atrevidos y las plataformas, pero esa noche había escogido un par de sandalias finas como la seda de su traje. Quería que estuviera impresionado y orgulloso de ella, que la presentara a sus ex compañeros como lo había hecho con su anterior novia. Quería compartir con él ese momento glorioso. Bah, glorioso para ella, que ansiaba con ser introducida en sociedad (en la sociedad de él) hacía meses.

Trunks sabía cuán importante era para ella ese evento, por eso había hecho un espacio en su agenda adicta al trabajo para esa noche. Marron había pasado el día soñando despierta con verlo entrar, cambiarse de gala, tomarla de la mano y llevarla hasta su precioso Mercedes. Había imaginado perfectamente el beso que le daría antes de arrancar el auto y marchar hacia la fiesta en donde se codearía con las mujeres que lo habían vuelto loco a lo largo de su vida, los hombres con los que se había formado, el ambiente que había creado el amor de su vida.

Tomó un vino tinto añejo de la alacena y sirvió dos copones al ver el reloj marcar las nueve. La fiesta comenzaba a las nueve y media, por lo que su novio no debía tardar en llegar. Marron se había asegurado de que no olvidara su promesa con notas en su maletín, su bolsillo, incluso en la pluma que tanto amaba. No había sido en vano mandarle también un mail, más allá del _post it_ que había pegado en la pantalla de su laptop.

Estaba bella como una magnolia recién florecida. El maquillaje perfecto, hasta se había encargado de que su dentista le quitara la ortodoncia para ir hecha una completa diosa del Olimpo y darle envidia hasta a Afrodita misma. Se había perfumado con la más sensual y madura fragancia que había conseguido en las zonas más importantes de su cuerpo (contando los muslos internos). Y sus labios se veían húmedos y de un color rojo carmesí que la volvían una mujer fina, pero apetitosa.

Yá sólo quedaba esperar. El traje de Trunks aguardaba recostado sobre la cama, los zapatos negros descansaban en el suelo y la ducha ya repiqueteaba, para que cuando él llegara, estuviera caliente el agua y pudiera bañarse tan rápido como le fuese posible.

La pantalla del celular se prendió para mostrar que eran las diez de la noche. Ya se había tomado el contenido de ambas copas y se le había ido el maquillaje de los labios. La preocupación la volvía loca y no pretendía hacer un escándalo, así que llamó a la seguridad de la empresa en la que Trunks pasaba veintiocho horas diarias.

— _Hable._

—Sam, soy Marron —ya conocía a la perfección al guardia del turno noche.

— _Oh, ¡hola, Marron! ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no oigo de ti_ —y era cierto.

Ella había cumplido la promesa de no llamarlo cada vez que trabajaba hasta tarde para ganarse su fiesta.

—Sí, lo sé —sonrió—. Sam, ¿a qué hora salió Trunks hoy?

— _No salió todavía, no ha salido de la oficina desde el almuerzo. Beti le dejó un termo de café antes de salir._

—Gracias, Sam. Nos vemos —dijo y cortó sin darle tiempo a contestarle.

Lo vería, claro que lo vería. No podía dejar pasar su plantadas esa noche, no otra vez.

Con el ceño fruncido se puso de pie y tomó el sobre que contenía su celular y un poco de maquillaje. Estaba harta, cansada y la furia le hervía en las venas. ¡Siempre era lo mismo! No iba a permitirlo. Lo llevaría a la rastra si era necesario, él aprendería a respetarla.

Se subió al auto y metió primera al salir del garaje. La calla estaba oscura y solitaria para ser un sábado por la noche.

Su mente se embrollaba mientras manejaba, no pudiendo creer cuan abajo estaba en la lista de prioridades de su concubino.

Derrapando, estacionó en la puerta de la empresa y Sam salió a la calle al verla por la ventanilla del auto. La había visto enfadada, cosa que se había notado en su derrape.

Marron bajó de su coche y cerró de un golpe la puerta, casi haciéndola giratoria. Sam se tragó una expresión de dolor al ver al auto tan bonito y maltratado, e intentó enfocarse en la recíen llegada.

—Te ves muy linda, Marron —improvisó para calmarla.

—Gracias, Sam —pronunció sin siquiera mirar al guardia mientras taconeaba furiosa en dirección a la empresa.

Empujó la puerta de doble hoja y esta se abrió de golpe para volver a cerrarse en un estruendo.

Las luces dentro estaba apagadas, sólo titilaba el cero del ascensor. Sus pasos resonaron en el enorme edificio y la puerta del ascensor le dio paso dentro, tras apretar el botón.

Apretó el número 30 del tablero y esperó mientras en el cubículo sonaba una bossanova tranquila, que sólo lograba ponerla más de los nervios.

En cuanto el recorrido acabó, caminó hasta el ala B del trigésimo piso y entró en la oficina de su novio con la cara más contorsionada en furia que nunca.

Él levanto la vista desde detrás del escritorio, pero no llegó a reaccionar antes de que Marron cerrara la laptop frente a él y la guardara en el bolso.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó escandalizado.

—Tú vienes conmigo, no me importa que tan importante es lo que estás haciendo —dijo en voz baja con una mano en el picaporte.

—¡Marron, no puedes controlar mi trabajo de esta forma!

—¡Y tú no puedes dejarme plantada todas las noches! —gritó ella enfurecida.

Trunks se sentó en su escritorio y fingió comenzar a leer papeles de carpetas cualquiera de sobre el escritorio.

Marron dejó el bolso en el suelo y caminó prepotente hasta el escritorio. Tomó la taza a medio llenar de café y derramó el liquido sobre el traje de su novio, quien pegó un salto hasta el techo por la quemazón de primer momento.

—¡¿Estás completamente loca?!

—¡Estoy completamente enfadada! Es la última vez, Trunks que…

—¡Tú a mi no me dices que hacer, mocosa! —Marron calló y abrió la boca sorprendida.

Trunks deseó no haber dicho aquello en ese momento, quería tragar sus palabras y gritarle cualquier otra cosa. Pero su orgullo era más grande que él y ciertamente mucho más poderoso.

Ella no podía siquiera hablar del asombro. El descaro de Trunks había alcanzado niveles fuera de órbita.

Él no se movió cuando vio la mano de su novia tomar vuelo y aceptó la cachetada que se le plantó en el rostro, aunque no sin enfurecer a su ego masculino.

La tomó del brazo y la acercó un poco a él para que sus inexpertos oídos captaran bien cada palabra.

Al sentir el perfume, olvidó por completo lo que iba a decir, aunque la pasión del enojo seguía borboteando en su interior. En ese instante se percató del atuendo que su novia llevaba puesto. Aquel vestido era excesivamente sugestivo, por no decir hijo de puta. Las piernas estaban prácticamente al descubierto tras dos tajos en la larga falda. La cintura ceñida y… Dios, ese escote. Ella lo seguía mirando con esa expresión furiosa que sólo lograba apasionarlo aún más, arrebatarlo y desacomodar toda su estructura.

Marron ya no estaba enojada. Simplemente verlo ahí, sacado de sus casillas era increíblemente enloquecedor. Aparentemente Trunks sabía leer sus pupilas, porque de un momento a otro, todos los productos y papeles de oficina terminaron en el suelo de un manotazo; y el pequeño cuerpo de Marron acabó apresado entre el escritorio y su novio.

Trunks estaba desesperado, mordiendo los labios de la que por derecho era su mujer, y acariciando aquellas piernas que a diario lo llevaban a la locura.

Ella era consciente de que él no lo merecía, pero tenerlo encima, hundiendo los dedos en su carne con tal pasión, la imposibilitaba de hacer justicia. Con manos seguras y sin tembleques, desarmó la corbata que ahogaba el cuello de Trunks, mientras ambos comenzaban a sudar.

Aquellos besos que la estaban intoxicando vagaron por su cuello, y sus manos comenzaron a tirar con fuerza de la camisa celeste, hasta sacarla de dentro del pantalón y poder arañar la espalda repleta de lunares.

Era por eso que lo amaba tanto, él era así. Apasionado hasta la punta de los dedos.

Marron alcanzó a jugar con el cierre, acariciando mientras lo desvestía. Trunks hizo un movimiento bruto ante el roce, tirando la lámpara que los mantenía iluminados, dejándolos en la negrura de una fría oficina.

La excitación terminó por colmarlo hasta el pelo cuando notó que su novia no llevaba ropa interior. ¡Que desgraciada! ¿¡Así pretendía ir a discutir!?

El manoseo iba y venía, las huellas dactilares se filtraban por la ropa, cada vez más desacomodada; nuevas pieles quedaban a la intemperie y otras tantas eran víctimas de la humedad de lenguas húmedas y jadeantes.

Trunks sabía como besar los pechos de su novia. Era dueño de su placer extático. La velocidad, el ritmo, la intensidad de sus lamidas; todo calurosamente calculado y con un éxito rotundo.

En toda la trigésima planta se oían gemidos femeninos, aunque uno más grueso se sumó cuando Marron decidió aportar su cuota de conocimiento sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante. La mano se deslizaba reptil de arriba abajo, con delicadeza, más una fiereza que la caracterizaba, haciéndolo delirar.

Oírlo gemir y ver sus ojos azules ennegrecidos por el placer lograban que sus desnudos muslos internos se humedecieran y una palpitación fuerte y constante pidiera a gritos que la poseyeran.

Trunks la tomó por las muñecas y se ubicó entre sus piernas para embestirla sin anestesia ni delicadeza alguna. Los pechos desnudos se sacudían ante cada asalto, ante cada invasión.

Quería más, iba a enloquecer si no recibía más. Pedía entre gemidos a Trunks, a su hombre, lo quería sentir en cada fibra de su cuerpo, sobre aquel maldito escritorio.

Trunks se movió más rápido, con más fuerza, profiriendo quejas de esfuerzo ante cada empujón. Las ropas empapadas de sudor se les pegaban al cuerpo y el cabello que tan cuidadosamente Marron había peinado estaba hecho una maraña húmeda.

Las uñas largas se clavaron en la espalda salpicada de lunares con la misma intensidad con la que aquellas grandes manos se hincaron en sus caderas en un instante de delirio absoluto.

Ambos cuerpos se encontraban inertes y jadeantes, consumidos por una pasión sobrenatural. No podía respirar, la falta de aire les quemaba los pulmones y el calor que los había envuelto hacía minutos ahora daba paso a una helada.

—¿Aún quieres ir a la fiesta? —preguntó Trunks como pudo, entre bocanadas de aire y aún con el rostro entre los suculentos pechos desnudos de su novia.

Marron rió y guardó silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Estás bromeando? El traje te espera sobre la cama.


End file.
